Filter cartridges are used in a number of different technologies to filter a fluid. One example of a filter cartridge is a fuel filter cartridge used in a fuel filtration system.
Filter cartridges can be constructed with a single filter media, or with multiple filter media, for example as a filter-in-filter design that uses an inner filter media disposed inside of an outer filter media. A filter-in-filter design can provide a high particle filtration efficiency and high fuel/water separation through a wide range of fuel interfacial values.